The Greatest Warrior/Season 1/Week 2
Stolen Chocolate ~ Wollow Wollow: PREPARE THE PARTY CANON CORRECTORS, IT'S WEEK 2 Wavepaw: Huh? What did you say about me? And for the love of StarClan, it's MIDNIGHT. Wollow: EXACTLY! IT'S FINALLY WEEK 2! *throws assorted decorations including muffets in party hats and penciltop erasers- Lupinepaw: nomuffet Emberdawn: Is that a spider? Wavepaw: IT'S MIDNIGHT. MIDNIGHT. Wollow: *throws party poppers at Wave* Laurelpaw: Midnight's not that bad. Moonpaw: *parties* Moonpaw: *very loudly* RaggedOak: Let me sleeeeeep Slowerfleam: Grammar, my fine Raggedoak. Lupinepaw: nogrammar Laurelpaw: Why can we all hear each other through the walls? Wollow: SHOW LOGIC. ANYWAY, EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS FOR A MIDNIGHT SNACK. Owlwater: *is still asleep* ~~ Moonpaw: *throws Owlwater down the stairs* Raggedoak: *catches Owlwater heroically* Sundance: Hurmph. Moonpaw: SHIPPING Breezey: Hey, we're supposed to be shipped??? Moonpaw: Interesting... I REFUSE! I AM THE SHIPPER, NOT THE SHIPPED! THE SHIP QUEEN REGINS! Wollow: The ship GODDESS says that I'll throw you down the stairs if you refuse. Moonpaw: Hurmph. Wollow: NOW YOUNG SLAVES EAT YOUR FOOS Lupinepaw: freesegeese Emberdawn: *runs out of dorm screaming* Screaming: *wakes up everyone who's asleep* Frostflower: Wha? Wollow: MIDNIGHT SNACK TIME Wavepaw: You do realize it's been an hour? So it's more of a 1AM snack time. Wollow: WHATEVER GO EAT WITH THE REST OF THEM ~~ Cypresspaw: Yum. Frostflower: Yum. Lupinepaw: whasthat Laurelpaw: I think it says... Spider Donut? It's way too dark to read. Lup: nonononononononononononononnoono Wollow: YESYESYESYESYESYESYES Lupinepaw: explosions Iceflower: *yawns* Wollow: YAWNING IS OUTLAWED Laurelpaw: Oh no... it's Wollowtsar... Winterpaw: *YAWNS* Wollow: FIRST OFFENSE, WHICH MEANS BEHEADING. Winterpaw: I DONT CARE Wollow: I DO CARE Winterpaw: YOU DON'T MATTER Wollow: WHO ELSE TO TORTURE *GETS TORTURE TARGET SEEKER* Torture target seeker: *seeks torture target* Wollow: AHA, OWL IT IS Owlwater: OKAY!!! Wollow: OKAY IS OUTLAWED Owlwater: OKAY, FINE! Wollow: NO Owlwater: OKAY, I'LL STOP ~~ Random time announcer: A few hours later... Raggedoak: *is asleep* Breezey: *is asleep* About everyone: *is asleep* Wollow: Oops. Steppy: Told you that was a bad idea! Wollow: No, we get all the chocolate now! Steppy: Oh yeah. Wollow: OKAY GUYS, I THINK THIS EPISODE WILL BE CUT SHORT AS STEPPY AND I EAT THE DESSERTS. BYEE!!! Steppy: LASTWORD Wollow: NO Steppy: YES Wollow: I GET TO END IT WHENEVER I WANT Steppy: TOO BAD Wollow: END Moonpaw: *is eating the chocolate* A/N: hi this was short sorry Sing Beautiful ~ Steppy Raggedoak: That chocolate was mine! Sundance: lol stop whining Raggedoak: WHAT???? <_> Emberdawn: Illuminati confirmed Wollow: (through intercom) CONTEST TIME GATHER IN AUDITORIUM! Steppy: Hey! She intercommed without meeee Wollow: too bad Everyone: *appears in auditorium* Win: STOP controlling me! Wollow: too bad Win: Too good. Moonpaw: Owwwwww Steppy: Anyways, ladies and gentlecats *voice becomes soft and fluttery* This contest is my favorite, a creative and- Sea: THEY'RE DOING A SINGING CONTEST Steppy: -gasps and falls off stage* How did you know? Sea: I have spy ears =D Stormy: Sea told me! So I knew too Wollow: *Glares* did anyone else know? Everyone: Nope Wollow: Good. Basically you sing an ORIGINAL song and yeahh Wavey: *Raises paw* Can we do bands Steppy: *is back on stage* Sure Wollow: sure but there need to be AT LEAST 3 competitors so spread out people Wavey: Great! Embix, Frostflo, Sunny, let's be a band! Sea: Should've expected it Stormy: Sea, let's be a band, I guess Raggedoak: I call Owl! Sunny: NO I CAL- *glances at Wavey's stern face* uhhh ehhh Rag: *smirks* Owl: YAY RAGGY Rag: I was thinking ours could be called "Forever Inseparable" Sunny: OK HOLD ON! Wavey: Sunny! Sunny: Sorry! But this-this witch is getting on my fantastic sunpowered nerves!!! Steppy: Is there anything wrong with witches???! Wollow: Steppy's secretly a witch. Steppy: It's not "secretly" if you TELL PEOPLE!!! Wollow: sooorrrryyyy Steppy: Hmph. Win: Whatever, you people can do what you want. ICY AND I will be together forever *hearts appear in eyes* Icy: I suppose I have no choice Win: Nooooope too bad. Icy: But I do... Win: But you don't... Icy: I choose Frosty! Win: *Is mad* WUUUUUUUUUUT Frosty: uhhhh yay? Win: FINE LET'S ALL BE A BAND, THE THREE OF US YAY LOOK AT WINT AND HIS COOL IDEAS YOU HAVE TO INCLUDE ME FROST YOU SUCK Icy: -sigh- Frosty: merp Cyp: Slo, Breezey, Moon let's be a band Lupinepaw: I guess that leaves us two Laurelpaw: Yeah Sunny: I'm with Owl! Raggedoak: I was first! Wollow: You're both with Owl. Anyways, go and plan, you have one hour ~~ Steppy: TIME FOR THE CONTEST!!! Wollow: SLO, BREEZEY, AND MOON AND CYP ARE FIRST!!! Slo, Breezy, Moon, Cyp: *Get up* *Start singing*: "Ohhhhhhh did you know about that tom over there, that went off and loved a she-cat he found another one, couldn't decide, so he chose them both. In a quick second, when they put two and two together he ran away, oh that tom Next he found a nice model she-" Wollow: ALL RIGHT ENOUGH ENOUGH we know what you're TALKING ABOUT Steppy: omsc I had no idea you read my stories! Slo: Such a marvelous tale Cyp: Why did she cut us off at model? Moon: Who knows why? -All walk off stage- Steppy: WIN, ICY, AND FROST! Win, Icy, Frost: *get up* Frosty: doo doo doo doo doo-oo Win: Oh one day I met such a fine young SHE-CAT and a tom who's way hotter — Frosty: oh oh oh-oh Win: She wasn't really that bad-looking but he was still hotter so — Frosty: oh-oh oh-oh Win: She got those pretty eyes matching my HOT-NE'ESS Frosty: Dee boo doo dum dum-dum dey-hey Win: Oh-oh ohhh that nice fine young she-cat...eh...or a tom oooooooooooh sexiness — Frosty: Oh-oh oh Icy: W-we-ell, that ni-ice fine t-tom was quite nice-lookin' Winter: DUH?!!! Frosty: Dee boo da dum-dum oh Icy: Was all good looking Win: *nods* he's so hot Frosty: Oh-um day-hay Icy: Was all kind and nice, but he enspelled me with his h-HOTN-NESS Frosty: Oh-oh oh Winter: *quietly* Ugh yes hotness I loveeeeeeee hotttttttttttt peopleeeeee Winter and Icy: Dear lovely soulmate oh oh OH OH I know what you're looking for in a mate Frosty: Yum bum bad-dee da da Icy and Winter: And ya know I got it sweetay so don't ya leave me.... Frosty, Icy, Winter: So LET'S BE A THING Winter: *song is over* Wait, REMIND ME AGAIN why HE is in our group? Frost: *nothingness* Winter: FROST stop being SUCH a third wheel. God can't you see?? Me and Ice are soulmaters and you're I-N-T-E-R-R-U-P-T-I-N-G us! Ice: Dear, dear... Steppy: Shoo, off the stage! -Magic guards push winter icy and frost off- Wollow: The Love triangle!! -Rag and Sunny get on stage- Wollow: Wait, aren't we missing- Sunny: *Gasps* You! What are you doing here, witch! Steppy: Hey now! Rag: Think you can storm in and steal my boyfriend, huh?! Even after I claimed him? Emberdawn: I don't think you can claim toms Sunny: But you just don't realize he was meant for me, darling Wavey: You guys- Rag: Oh you did NOT Sunny: Oh I just DID Rag: BRING IT ON!!! Sunny: HIT IT FROST! Frost: Oh-um, dum dum dum dum doo bah hay! Sunny: Sheeeee thinks that toooom is hers, oh yeah! Frost: Da-dun da dun da hun Sunny: She thinks that she's good enough for him Sunny: But OH! NO! Here I come! Blowing her off the stage! -Approaches a disgusted Raggedoak- Sunny: And SHE! THINK! That she can defeat meeeee Rag: But OH! NO! Darling, ya just dreamin' -Sunny whips around, gaping- -Everybody begins moving around to the beat whether they like it or not- Steppy: Well this is entertaining Wollow: Told ya Rag: She's always been a dreamer, this dear young'un! Sunny: *whispers* Now you're being a Purdy Rag: SHE! DON'T! See she ain't no match for my tom! Frost: Oh dee booo da! da! Rag: She ain't no competition ain't got nothing on me ain't- Sunny: -SOMETHING LIKE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Frost: Da! -Everyone claps- Moonpaw: Who won?! Slo: Sunny Cyp: No, it was rag! -Slo and Cyp quarrel as Sunny and Ragged get kicked off the stage- Wollow: *Looks up* Wavey's Group! Wavey: *Sashays onto stage* You mean the Wavey Three Wollow: 3....2...- Embix: Wait! Could we borrow Frosto just as a starter? Frost: Oh dear I am getting popular Wollow: ...1...GO Frost: da bum, da bum, hey-ey-heyyyyy.... Wavey: Oh you know nothing can separate us Frostflo: Friends forever, maybe a touch of best Embix: Cause they may call us freaks but all we know that Wavey: We have a special connection Frostflo: Just like sisters! Embix: Oh I am the bracelet and you are the clasp Wavey: Forever connected, nobody can gasp Frostflo: This ain't obsession, this is loyalty Embix: The three of us oh the three of us Wavey: Oh I am the bracelet and you are the clasp Frostflo: Inseparable, united, can't compare with an asp Embix: This ain't obsession, this is loyalty Wavey: The three of us, oh lasting friendship Frostflo: Oh I am the bracelet and you are the clasp Embix, Wavey, Frostflo: FRIENDSHIP!!! Wollow: Actually not bad Steppy: Who do we have remaining? Wollow: Sormy Peas and Laupmas Slo: Respect the peas Cypress: .......... Stormy: We're here y'know Steppy: Whatever Wollow offends who she wants now START IT BOYS Stormy: *goes on stage with sea* Sea: Oh they might ship us Stormy: Incest is horrid Sea: They might think it's funny Stormy: They are the real fools Sea: But we are brothers, no denial- Wollow: This is boring, SECURITY! Stormy/Sea: Typical Lau/Lup: They stole our quote. Bah. Steppy: That being said, it is time for the Laupmas Hour! Laurel & Lupine: MAS????? Thomas: Hello darling Slo: Hot Win: I'm hotter Thomas: Hottest Win: Shoo you weird blue steam engine Steppy: heyheyheyheyhey calm it down first win don't get aggravated every time somebody mentions the word hot second lau and lup get on the stage now, your boyfriendoo is waiting Lau and Lup: *get on* Lup: *sigh* Lau: Oh I twirled in the sky like a shining star Lup: (Angelina ballerina) Lau: I can be a mermaid swimming deep in the ocean if I try Thomas: (Ariel) Lau: Find a mysterious prince of my dreams if I desire Lup: (Cinderella) Sea: ARE WE JUST GONNA WATCH LAU BE A SUE Thomas: KILL THE LIGHTS Thomas: No? Steppy: I am NOT killing those expensive lights I paid three dollard for (ahem my life's SAVINGS)- Icy: We get it Steppy Thomas: Continuing....oh I'm a nice engine, swerving around, pathetically giving cats a ride Lau: Oh it's the stinky engine, his name is mr. stupid Lup: Save me from my life Thomas: Ever heard of a mary sue who always talks about princesses Lau: Hi Thomas: That just does not care Lup: Got that right Lau: But there's a certain weirdo who can't leave us alo- Lup: YOU KNOW WHAT, THOMAS IS THE REASON FOR ALL OF OUR PROBLEMS Thomas: WAT Win: I finally agree with you Lup-weirdness Icy: Get over it Win: ME? Icy: stop hating people for their hotness and I am very much hot Win: Icy...is this our tragedic break up??? Moon: Shut up you two there's an actual interesting ship to look into now Win: *Glares* Everybody: *Ignores* Thomas: Oh Lup-darling you certainly don't mean- *phone beeps* Dang I'm needed on another Sodor mission i'll epically fail on! *teleports* Stormy: And here we thought trains didn't have phones Slo: I have a phone Frosty: Not the time Slo Wollow: So we're done? Steppy: Scoring time Win: I'll join you! Wollow: No you'll just make yourself win, Win Win: Hmmph Steppy: Dismissed *Teleports everybody to dorms with host powers* ~~A/N~~ Loooooong I'm sooooorry for the waaaaiiit Results and Genocide Plans ~ Winter Steppy: Okay we're back! Win: OH-EM-GEE okay so what do I get for first place???? Sunny: You get to kick Ragged *frowns* Ragged: Ooooh Owl they want to kick us out TOGETHER how romanticccc Owl: I HAVE HAD NO SAY IN THIS SHIP I AM KINDA JUST IN THE BACKGROUND YAY!!!!!! Icy: Btw Winter we're not broken up Win: AUSHAUIGAGAUIAJYVAVJYAGAIYGKUDKHWUKKUHW— Frost: Okay....so what are the results? Wave: Yeah let's get to them Wollow: NEW SHIP EVERYONE. FRAVE, THE FRUITASTIC FRUMPY FROST AND WAVE Wave: :/ No. Frost: I feel like a slave Win: FROST I SWEAR TO F I R E S T A R YOU— Wollow: That's probably because you are. Steppy: So...anyways? Slo: Um, I love you Frostflo? Frostflo: Yay slo! Slo: *weird, unclear noises* Stormy: We were forgotten of, again. Sea: Indeed. Stormy: NOW DON'T SHIP US THAT IS I N C E S T! Wollow: *tries to calm down* Sunny: Ragged you're evil Ragged: Whatever, I probably won anyways Owl: HI!!!! Steppy: No one is listening Embix: *calmly* I am. I always am. Wollow: That's kinda stalkerish Embix: YOU REALLY CAN'T WIN WITH THIS, CAN YOU? Win: Well, I have. Wollow: Nope Win: Y u p Wollow: Die Win: Live Ice: AUTUMN! Win: Yay gayness go icewife Frost: So I—oh no...I talked— Win: FROST CAN YOU NOT ALWAYS BE TRYING TO GET MY WIFE, LIKE, GOD YOU NEED TO CALM YOUR CORN Wave: That is not a phrase Cyp: *Smart things* Moon: Hiiiiiiiii what's my ship Summer: I feel like talking! :P Wollow: Meezey otp Win: NO WICY WICY FROST SH UT U P Steopy: *brings in magical guards* CALM EVERYONE DOWN, GUARDS! Guards: *Beast-mode, attack everyone and tackle them to the fortune, silencing them* Steppy: Oh my god no! Not like that! Everyone but Wollowsteppy: *chokes under guards* Wollow: Fiiiine this is fun but release them. Guards: *release contestants* Stormy: I detest! Win: I'll get Cyp to throw Donna Tartt at you all! Cyp: Oh, *cool Muslim word*, no! I would never throw her she's an angel! Win: Ruta Sepetys? Cyp: Nope! Win: Trump? Everyone: YES, GODYES Wave: Onetrumpeter Cyp: Oh wait I wrote a fic on that Breezey: I'll be nice idk Steppy: RESULTS! OKAY QUIET DONW AGAIN PEOPLE OR THE GUARDS WILL REDO EVERYTHING! Everyone: *reluctantly quiets down* Wollow: good yay Steppt: In first place... RaggedSunnyOwl! Owl: Woohooo Yayayayayay! We won! What do we get? Win: : / less shame Wollow: ^ tbh Sunny: Oh my god SHE won? Ew! It should only be Owl and I, tbh. Ragged: Pfft! Dreamer. Sunny: YOU WANNA GO FLATCOW?! Ragged: You DID NOT JUST— Steppy: *quickly, agitated* Insecondplace,TheWaveyThree Wave: Yes! Hooray! This is well-deserved. The other two Wavey Three who Winter forgets (was one Ember?): Yay we're nameless and we won! Frost: Congrats wavey Wavey: Uh...thanks, but you know what's gonna happen now Wollow: FRAVE! Win: Supportable. Wave: *throws Hamilton things at Willow and Win* Icy: Alright, and third place? *big, hopeful eyes* Win: Look how cute she is Frost: I know ri—uh oh... Win: FROST YOU STUPIDDUMBMANSTEALER HOW COULD YOU I CAN'T EVEN WILLOW, FOXPOO, a r r e s t him!!! Steppy: And Winter, Icy and Frost in third place Win: Oh. Okay. Well yes thank we deserve it. Ice go up to them and get our award. Ice: *goes* Frost: *starts to go* Win: DON'T EVEN YOU DUMB WANNABE *yanks Frost back, glares* Wollow: Win I'm grumpy and have to butt in and yell at you for nonexistent stuff Win: K Steppy: Okay now everyone go sleep! Cyp: It is 1 PM Slo: Private Message! Pm! Pms... Steppy: oh...well...uh. Idk go nap? Win: I don't nap Embix: I'll just keep doing homework that's all I do Sunny: Maybe Rag can take a nap...forever. *creepyevil grin* Moonpaw and Breezey: Hi we're a ship Steppy: No! Okay everyone, just go! Sea: How? Stormy: Why? Steppy: *summons deadly guards* Everyone: *scrambles away to avoid being squashed* --------- Everyone: *in their dorm things* Win: Ice we /must/ speak ever so direly. Ice: Huuuuuuh? Win: ICE WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU LOVE ME Laurel: Ilaurel amlaurel alaurel marylaurel suelaurel Win: okay we get it you're perfect shut up. Laurel: Ilaurel willlaurel perfectly shutuplaurel Ice: So... Win: its weird not doing anything for once???? Slo: *materializes in the small dorm* I CRAVE FOR FRAVE Wollow: *ALSO APPEARS* (why was that < in caps?) Win: Oh my god get out have you what dof a thing called KNOCIMINGMAKEN Ice: AKA knocking, when Winter feels like typing properly Wollow: we transported here how would we knock Win: you go outside the door and knock then come in Slo: whats the point of that???????????????????? i like musicals where's birchyboo Win: idk wat if Ice and I were having a good talk Laurel: *shudders* Win: OH PLEASE LAUREL I SEE YOU AND YOUR POSTER OF THOMAS AND LUP Lup and Thomas: *appear* Lup: Hi... Win: *starts crying* Lup w h y do you always have to hurt me like this? Thomas: Im a awesome chuggachoochoo Embix and Cyp and Stormy and Sea and Breezey: *appear* Ice: Uh oh! Dearie...our dorm is being crowded up, it might explode! Win: *dramaticizing* OH MY /GOD/ I CAN'T BREATHE EVERYONE GET OUT Steppy: *appears because too bad* Wait, why did we al— Everyone else: *transports into dorm, some crowded between the roof and the heads of people because there is physically and impossibly not enough space* OW OW OW WE'RE IN PAIN! Win: WHAT ABOUT M E I cannot breathe perfectly Wollow: Frave's in the cave Frostflo: Hi slo! Slo: boogliboogliboogliboo! Steppy: I can't get the door open! Everyone's jammed against it! Win: There is only one choice Embix: oh no... Win: Cyp shall we throw Donna Tartt at it? She's invincible so Cyp: No! She's too precious! Win: you're right *bows to overlord Donna* what about that poet guy? Cyp: No one understands us win Win: *big, sad eyes* Indian music? Beyoncé? P L E ASE, LANA Wollow: We have to get the door open with the guards Everyone: *groans in the clamour* Steppy: Okay...I'm summoning them... Stormy: by the laws of gravity and physics, their weight on the opposite side will knock the door in our general direction, which means it will flak and hit our heads but with the crowded bodies we will hold up the door and not be able to fall, unless those skinny people get trampled, and— Frostflo: Okay god don't make things worse! Steppy: get ready everyone Frost: I can hear their footsteps...oh no. Get ready! Door: *Is blasted into the dorm and hits everyone on the head and knocks them out* -------- ~~~ Later ~~~ Win: *icepack on head, sitting in lounge area with all other contestants* I am not happy. Moon: is anyone? Ragged: No Moon: memes will make us feel better! Contestants: *grumpy* NO! Win: I hate those guards. All they do is hurt us, no matter what. They probably crammed us all in there in the first place! Slo: ohhhhhhhhhh conspiracy theories YouTube yay Embix and Wave: Hamilton though Win: People! We should do something. Ice: Dear, such as? Frost: *will not say anything because Win is staring at him* Cyp: Wait... Contestants: *quiet their bickering to listen* Win: go ahead writingqueenyayness Cyp: I have an idea. Wanna hear it? All contestants: *lean in* yes Win: *whispers quickly* but we can't let Wollow and Steppy know. Okay? Contestants: *nod* Cyp: Okay, so... We are going to exterminate all of the guards, once and for all... And here is how: ~~ END OF CHAPTER ~~ ---------- A/N: Hi. This took a while. I wrote it all once and someone (Willows) edited it before me and messed everything up. Whatever. Here it is now. Conspiracies and assassination plots. Yay...? idk. Stay tuned. Bye I won't be writing till next week ~Winterwhisper Chores and Hostilities ~ Wollow Frostfeather: Sooooo how exactly do we get rid of them? Cypresswind: Well... Winterpaw: OOH OOH I KNOW EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME OKAY Frostfeather: no Winterpaw: TOO BAD NOBODY CARES Frostfeather: i do Winterpaw: UM IDK YOU DONT COUNT Cypresswind: *facepalm* Emberdawn: *facepalm* Everyone except Winterpaw: *collective facepalm* Winterpaw: WHY ARE YOU FACEPALMING STOP FACEPALMING Everyone except Winterpaw: *collective sigh* Winterpaw: LISTEN TO M- Wollow: All slaves, please report to the cafeteria. Failure to do so will result in death. Thank you for cooperating! All slaves except Winterpaw: *report to the cafeteria* Winterpaw: No Wollow: Thank you for your cooperation! *opens large trapdoor beneath Winterpaw* Winterpaw: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- *falls into cafeteria* Icy: *catches Wint* Moonpaw: *ships it* Everyone: *does stuff* Steppy: wow wollow got off her lazy butt and wrote this Wollow: shut up Steppy: hehehehehehehe Wollow: Anyway, we have discovered some interesting plots. Now, said interesting plots being continued will result in death. Remember, Wollow is always watching, eat your blogliday foos, and never forget to visit the goose lemonade stand! Wint: um ok idk what youre talking about Wollow: Please refer to the door for your list of chores. Everyone: *groans* Laurel: Ooh, I got making of the magical Mary-Sue tea! How wonderful! Wavey: trashcan-cleaning? seriously? Owl: OOH I GOT DORM-CLEANING!!!!!!!! MEGA!!!!!!! Ragged: I ALSO GOT DORM CLEANING!!!!!!! MEGA!!!!!!!! Sunny: I ALSO GOT DORM CLEANING!!!!!! WEIRD!!!!! Wollow: heheheheheheh Owl: WHAT????? Wollow: Nothing >:D Embix: What's grass smoothening? Steppy: Making sure every blade of grass is the same height Embix: Do we even have grass? Steppy: We do now *makes the walls grass using host powers* get to work Lup: i got sidewalk fangrilling the sidewalk food Slowerfleam: i just got being a slower fleam Frostflower: Lucky! I got floor-cleaning Icy: So did I Wollow: Make sure the floor is free of any specks of dirt, leaves, rocks, and people. I want a thorough job! Frostfeather: THE FLOOR IS LAVA Everyone but Wint: *jumps on table* Winter: idc Sunny: *pushes Ragged off table* Stormy: *pushes Sea off table* Frostflower: *pushes Frostfeather off table* problem solved Breezey: *ninjas from table to table to get to the door* Wollow: *uses host powers to dump everyone off the table* GO DO YOUR CHORES Everyone: *collective groan* Breezey: Ooh, I got pie decorating! Wint: quit bragging i got the wwooorrssstt chore Steppy: GOGOGOGOGOGOGO Wollow: OR DEATH Breezey: *skips off to decorate the pies* Wint: *complains* Frostflower: *cleans floor* Ragged: Sunny, why don't you go clean Embix, Wavey, Frostflower, and your dorm? Sunny: Why don't you clean it? Owl: WHY DON'T WE ALL CLEAN IT??? :D Ragged and Sunny: fineeeee --- Embix: *gets a gravity-defying lawnmower and cuts all the grass off the walls* Frostflower: That goes on my floors, you know Embix: Oopsies Icy: *glares at Embix* You totally cheated in the challenges Embix: You're just jealous that you have one point and I have three Frostflower: Stop arguing, you guys, it's just a game Embix: Says the one with four points --- Wavey: So... do I take out the trash? Wollow: No, you CLEAN the trashcans. By hand. No soap or water or gloves. Wavey: That's ridiculous! Steppy: Welcome to TGW Wavey: Why can't I get the tea-brewing chore? Steppy: Welcome to TGW Wavey: That's not fair! Steppy: Welcome to TGW --- Lau: This tea is perfect! I brewed it so perfectly! I am a Mary-Sue! Lup: are you being possessed Lau: Of course not! I am simply channeling my inner Mary-Sue! Steppy: *snickers* Lau: Snickers! How delicious! Lup: what the honk is going on --- Slowerfleam: *is a slower fleam* Frostfeather: Why is your chore so easyyyyy Slowerfleam: idk ask wollow Wollow: idk ask steppy Steppy: idk ask idk Frostfeather: Why are you all so useless Steppy: The floor is lava 54321 you burn Frostfeather: *burns* ouch Steppy: hehehehee --- Steppy: So Wollow: So Steppy: This rebellion won't work out Wollow: Obviously Steppy: *watches chores on screen* this is entertaining Wollow: And they're getting very competitive Steppy: heheeheheheheheh A/N: This was kinda short but I needed to get it finished and now to get steppy to write hers Trains and Ships ~ Steppy Wavey: -sighs as she scoops up trash- Augh! -produces slobbered newspaper- Who the heck did this?! Frosty: Steppy, probably Wavey: What?! Frosty: JK. But that's pretty gross :P Wavey: I know! And I still have five more trash cans to clean. It's like I'm the TGW Cinderella! The hosts are so unfair >:( Frosty: Um, I could...uh....you know.....-chokes out- help. Wavey: Oh....Don't you have your chores? I mean, I wouldn't want to be a holdup... Frosty: No, no, it's fine! I'm nearly done though and if this does take time, I'm sure the hosts won't notice -crouches down beside Wavey- Wavey: Oh-I....thanks Frosty. Really. Frosty: Hey, what are friends for? Wavey: -smiles and nods and turns back to the trash- -the two clean the trash for the rest of the hour- Steppy & Wollow: -watches- Steppy; aaa it's happening Wollow: so good -noms popcorn- -popcorn fight ensues- ~~ Sunny: -cleans Moon's bed and produces bad drawing of Stormy and Sea cuddling- What the... Ragged: -blinks fast and turns away- Sunny: What was that? Ragged: uh....wut? Sunny: -suspicious eyes- Ragged: What? Sunny: wait a hold a- -fishes deeper into the drawer- Ragged: merp Sunny: AAAAARGHHHH?! -holds up very beautiful oil pastel drawing of Raggedoak and Owlwater dancing- MOON, how dare you?! Ragged: -blushes so much that she looks like a tomato cat- Sunny: Or you drew it and snuck it into the ship goddess's bed to make it look official? Ragged: -comes back from tomato stage- aHEM IT ALREADY IS OFFICIAL Wollow's face: -breaks in through cuckoo clock on the wall- 'Scuse me? Are we forgetting who the real ship goddess is? Get your facts right or lose your foos! Sunny: I guess I'll make my own painting of Owl and I and hang it on a portrait, THEN make copies to hang around everywhere! Ragged: COPY-C- Owl: Hey friends, how's it going in here?" Ragged: -turns into a tomato again- oh haha nothing lolz Sunny: Actually, we're almost done here. How are you doing so far, hon'? Ragged: -refuses to refuses TO TO TO........gag.- Owl: Actually, I'm having trouble with Win, Lau, and Icy's dorm. -scratches head- Could one of you help me? Sunny: I'LL GO WITH YOUUUUUUUUUUU- Ragged: That's okay Sunny, you've worked hard today. I can go if you want. Sunny: :O Owl: -is flattered by ragged's fake kindness- Wow, okay! Come along, Rags! Sunny: :O -the two exit the room- Sunny: :O Sunny: ;( Sunny: ;-; Sunny: >:( Sunny: >:O Sunny: >:) Sunny: sweet sweet revenge :] ~~ Wint: -still wonders why he got stuck with the worst job in the entire world- Wint: -screams for the thousandth time- Icy: -teleports appears behind him- What's going on? I could hear you from the tea room -is holding a cup of freshly made Magical Mary Sue Tea- Wint: -doesn't have the life in him to scream anymore- 1. That's absolutely scary you're getting too scary Ice 2. uhhhh don't you have your own chore to dooo? Icy: I finished. Floor cleaning isn't too hard honestly. There was hardly any dirt. What's your -looks up- oh....yikes. Wint: -goes full rant-style- I KNOW. LIKE, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT, WIFEY? OF ALL THE CHORES, I HAD TO BE STUCK WITH LORD EDGINESS. I MEAN, I GET HE'S ASLEEP, BUT WIPING HIS D I R T Y TRAIN SKIN? WHEN I'M HOST NEXT SEASON, I'M TAKING OVER THE WHOLE FRANCHISE AND KIC-" Icy: Trains have cameras, did you realize that? Wint: -looks up- #$%@!#$ Thomas: How do you expect a train to not wake up to such colorful language Thomas: Is that Lau-sue's tea? I memorized her scent, you know. And her art style. And favorite color. And favorite goose. What can I say, I've grown into a true man. And true men will do anything to get their girls. Wint: OK, I really need to throw up now and I'm doing it on your metallic skin Thomas: Does Lau-sue think that's fashionable? Because I- Wint: Why yes, yes she does Thomas: By all means, go ahead! Steppy: -actually teleports- Whoa there! Thomas is a friend and need I remind you that TGW is run by Sodor Trains Inc? Icy: -drops tea- Thomas -does unrealistic train twist and starts licking the spilled tea- Icy: Hey, I didn't even get to drink that! Steppy: Showing Thomas disrespect AND manipulating him AND actively ridiculing his love life can get TGW shut down forever! Not to mention, Thomas is also a very likable, handsome, young- Wint: OBJECTION, YOUR HONOR, HE IS NOT HANDSOME! Steppy: ...is that all you got from that? Icy: The Greatest Warrior is run by S-Sodor? That's where we are? Steppy: Of course! Why do you think Thomas is here all the time? Thomas: -moans- Lau-sue.... Steppy: He really wanted to see Lau and Lup. He begged the other trains to give us a chance Wint: Where are they then? The other trains? Steppy: Do you want to go on a field trip? Wint: ermagerd YES Steppy: Finish Thomas' bath, you've been at this for twenty minutes Wint: evilness Icy: Can I go? I finished! Wint: -evil glare- Steppy: How about we get some marveLAUs tea before we all go? Wint: GET ME SOOOMMMEEE -the two she-cats walk away, leaving destruction waiting to happen- A/N: this task is gonna be looooong also I'm sorry for the one year wait TGW is back on the train track woot wooooot Sues and Education ~ Wollow Wollow (through loudspeaker in the morning): UH HUH IT'S THE PLAGUE GONNA KILL YOU IN A FEW DAYS A PANDEMIC SO SEV- Embix: Excuse me? Is waking up everybody on Wollow days a tradition or something? Frosty: get thine edukation h*ccer Laurelsue: ERE, THE BLACK DEATH CAUSED SUCH HORROR AND FEAR AND THERE AIN'T NO CURE FOR THAT GIRL Slo: (a beat too slow) GONNA BURY YOU OUT IN BACK GIRL Owly: HEEYYY GURRRRLLLLLSSS HOW YA DOING?????? WHAT'S THIS MUSIC???????? Wavey: Could you not wake us all up? Seriously? lup: no Stormy: It's literally nine in the morning it's not even that early Sea: Seems like you guys were up late Wavey: Just because you got an easy chore- Stormy: Hey! Ours wasn't that easy! Embix: You just had to press a button to drain a pool! Sea: Slo literally just got being a Slower Fleam Wollow: Now, now, no infighting! Please refrain from talking through the dorm walls or resisting your education. Steppy: If you don't cooperate, we'll be forced to hand out another set of chores! Wollow: That would not be good, would it? Time for breakfast, everyone! (uses host powers to teleport everyone to the breakfast room) lup: ono Lau: Oh dear... Wollow: Did I forget to mention that our breakfast is fangrilled by the talented Lup herself? This episode is sponsored by the Sidewalk Café! All food cooked on a real sidewalk! Steppy: Enjoy your food >:D Cyp: How are we supposed to eat this? Lau: Hey! Don't insult Lup's wonderful cooking! Moon: Oooh the wild shipping moment in its natural habitat! (hides behind table in safari-type hat and writes notes) Breezey: (imitating moon) Moon: Good job my Ship Queen Jr. lup: ono theres two of them Frostflower: Hey Wollow... how did you even decide the ships? Steppy: Well excuse me I did most of it Wollow: In the most evil way possible duh Steppy: We've got to entertain our viewers >:D Slo: Viewers...? Wollow: Oh Slo, silly, did you forget that we're on a game show, sponsored by the Sidewalk Café and produced by Sodor Inc.? Steppy: (please give us more money for that additional advertisement Wollow: (yes) Frostflower: Can I sue Sodor Inc. for mistreatment of participants? You're awful to Slo! Wollow: I'm afraid you signed off our liability on that paper we gave you at the beginning! Why didn't you read the end user license agreement? It was only 10,000 pages long! Slo: So... you can legally do anything to us? Wollow: Of course, as long as we follow the laws of Sodor! And they sponsor us, so that's basically whatever we want >:D Ragged: If you can legally do anything, can you kill Owly? Owl: Heyyyyy... Sunny: Heyyyyyyy... Wollow: Of course, but it's much more dramatic this way! Now, eat your fun fangrilled fabulous fiery fictitious fouly fantasy food! Cyp: Nice alliteration Wint: WHY WON'T YOU COMPLIMENT MY POETIC'' ''DEVICES Cyp: Because you haven't even spoken this episode, which is quite surprising Wint: IDC COMPLIMENT ME ANYWAY IM THE BEST Stormy: No Sea: No Everyone: No Slo: No Frostflower: Aw, Slo, you don't have to be slow just because of your name! I'll spread my Mary-Sue-ness to you! Now you're fast as a beautiful bolt of lightning in the sky! Swift as the hawk can fly! Intelligent as the wise owl's eye! Sparkling as the lake under the sky! Open your Mary-Sue wings, and fly! Cyp: Did you just rhyme "fly" with "fly"? I'm not impressed by your poetic devices Lau: Actually you have to, she's a Mary-Sue like me Slo: Hail Troom Troom! Hail Frostflower, the Mary Sue! I am transforming into a beautiful, sparkly, wonderful Sue! Bow to the Great Sues, Lau and Frostflower! Embix: Um... Steppy & Wollow: >:D Wollow (whispering): So, is the Mary-Sue plague finally spreading? Steppy (also whispering): I think your idea worked >:D -- Wollow: Well, time to unleash this wrath on the contestants Cakestar: What are you doing to my subjects now? Wollow: They signed a release form, actually Slo: I, a Mary Sue, am all-hearing! We did indeed sign a release form. I am very happy with this new form, in fact, so please Steppy: (installs sue-proof sodor soundproofing tiles) Cyp: Guys... something's happening Embix: These are not well-developed characters Cyp: This is not a well-developed plot lup: hail lau Wint: UGH no not YOU TOO Wavey: This is not acceptable plot development Breezey: I'm pretty sure Lup's not even infected yet Moon: Yeah that sounds like something she'd sa- LUP: HAIL LAURELCLOUD THE MARYEST OF SUES HAIL FROSTFLOWER THE ALSO MARYEST OF SUES I AM A SHINY SPARKLY GOLD SILVER DIAMOND SPARKLES RAINBOW SUE WOOHOO Wavey: Something is definitely wrong. Iceflower: This is terrifying honestly Owlwater: OOH MARY SUES? CAN I JOIN THEM Raggedoak: No, I'M the perfect one! Owlwater: Ugh (hair flip) Iceflower: ... help Wollow: All slaves, please report your dorms. Do not insult the Mary Sues. Steppy: Please insult the Mary Sues. A/N: Audience participation is available! It's here: http://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Willowlight7/(pls_forgive)_audience_participation_in_tgw Day 7 ~ Steppy Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:TGW Category:Collaboration Category:Show